


The prettiest colour

by Halja



Category: Valhalla - Peter Madsen
Genre: Ethical Slut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Slut Shaming, Virgin/Whore Dichotomy, eventual open relationship, learning from past mistakes, or at least hints of it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heimdall e Freyja in cinque momenti e un colore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prettiest colour

 

 

**I**

 

 

Freyja ha avuto molti uomini nel suo letto: ricchi e poveri, giovani e vecchi, dei e mortali, amori che sarebbero potuti durare una vita e amanti di una notte.

Freyja li conosce, gli uomini, con tutte le loro paure, le loro insicurezze, i loro difetti. E conosce Heimdall. 

Heimdall ha gli occhi nervosi che saettano da una parte all’altra, le orecchie tese per avvertire il più debole rumore, il viso tondo e grasso che così spesso diventa bianco come latte – queste cose possono essere viste da chiunque si fermi a guardarlo, in fondo.

Ma Freyja _sa:_ sa con quanto zelo Heimdall assolve il suo dovere di guardiano degli dei, sa quanto disperatamente vorrebbe sentirsi importante, conosce il cuore saldo e onesto che batte sotto gli strati di timore e di frustrazione – un cuore nascosto, e ancora innocente, ancora bianco come i fiori di ciliegio.

 

_E non dimenticarti di farmi visita ... Aesir Bianco!_

 

Il bianco, dopotutto, è il colore preferito di Freyja, che conosce fin troppo bene gli uomini, le loro paure, i loro difetti, e le mille ingannevoli sfumature di grigio dei loro cuori – il bianco è l’onestà di Heimdall, e la speranza di Freyja.

 

 

**II**

 

 

Freyja ha una veste da primavera bianca e soffice come la spuma sulle onde del mare, o come l’ultima neve dell’inverno – una veste che danza sulle curve del suo corpo come l’acqua fresca e chiara di un torrente finalmente libero dal ghiaccio. Freyja ha occhi blu e pieni di stelle lontane come un cielo estivo, capelli come grano maturo, pelle liscia e vellutata come i primi frutti pieni di succo che pendono dai rami degli alberi.

Come ogni primavera, Freyja è una visione di bianco e d’oro – ma questo è il primo anno che Heimdall la nota _per davvero,_ la prima volta che vede oltre le sue gambe lunghe, il suo ventre piatto, il suo petto florido.

Forse sono state le sue parole, o forse la gentilezza nella sua voce calda, ridente, come la canzoni degli uccellini tra le fronde verdi degli alberi. Forse è stato il suo sorriso candido, sincero.

Non sa perché proprio _Freyja,_ tra tutte le dee, si sia interessata a lui, il più debole, il più codardo tra gli Aesir. Sa solo che lei è stata buona con lui, che ha voluto vedere in lui qualcosa che forse non c’è – perché Freyja è gentile come il calore del sole in queste giornate di cieli tersi e prati in fiore, candida e fresca e pura come i fiori che le adornano i capelli in una corona improvvisata.

Quando dice a Loki che _con lei è diverso,_ è sincero, e per una volta il suo cuore è onesto come Freyja lo vorrebbe.

 

 

**III**

 

 

La pelle di Freyja è bianca e rosa e morbida e liscia, e il suo sorriso splende nell’ombra come se fosse fatto di perle. I suoi lunghi capelli sono un mantello di fili d’oro che le copre le spalle, nasconde appena le sue forme.

Heimdall vorrebbe solo sfiorarla, appoggiare le mani sulle sue spalle esili e ridiscendere il suo corpo con la punta delle dita, tastare la sua morbidezza con i polpastrelli, perdersi nel suo profumo lieve di pulito e di fiori di campo.

Freyja sa, e lo aspetta divertita e paziente.

 

_Sì, puoi crederci, Loki! Quella scrofa in calore ..._

 

Pensa al bianco, quando dice quelle cose. Pensa al bianco e alla purezza, ai fiori di ciliegio e all’ultima neve che si scioglie nell’erba; pensa ai pettegolezzi degli dei, al sorriso beffardo di Loki, ai seni troppo prosperosi e alle cosce scoperte delle Valchirie nei ritratti appesi al muro.

Doveva essere diverso con lei, pensa Heimdall.

 

_Una tale ... sgualdrina!_

 

Guarda le sue vesti bianche, mentre lo ascolta. Pensa all’onestà, ai suoi occhi sinceri e al suo cuore fragile e forte allo stesso tempo, e poi pensa al dono d’amore che ha già offerto a così tanti uomini che non lo meritavano.

Lascia che le sue parole si insinuino nel suo petto e nella sua mente fino a farle bruciare gli occhi di lacrime trattenute, e pensa al grigio e al nero nei cuori degli uomini.

Doveva essere diverso con lui, pensa Freyja.

 

 

**IV**

 

 

_Voglio dire ... quando Loki dice che_ tu _sei falsa, è perché_ lui _è falso! E quando_ io _dico che tu ... uh ..._

 

Non si è ancora reso conto di essere riuscito ad aprire la porta.

Freyja lo ascolta pazientemente – è così strano, trovare qualcuno che capisce, per una volta, così strano e così bello, delle stessa bellezza semplice della primavera. E anche se forse non _capisce_ davvero, accetta di non poterci riuscire, e poi prova comunque ancora.

E Heimdall continua a scusarsi, Heimdall con il suo cuore onesto e semplice, con gli occhi sinceri che prima la guardano dritta in viso e poi tornano a fissare il pavimento pieni di vergogna. Freyja sa meglio di chiunque altro che l’amore è imprevedibile, che può colpire più forte e più in profondità di qualsiasi arma ed essere più affilato di qualsiasi lama, e nonostante tutto sperava davvero che finisse così.

Il bianco, dopotutto, è il suo colore preferito.

 

_Ma tu_ sei _la dea dell’amore!_ _Non solo per_ me, _ma per_ tutti _gli Aesir ... sì, e anche per l’umanità ... e ... comunque, tu mi piaci ancora ..._

 

Dentro di sé, Heimdall può finalmente ammettere che non è certo il primo, né sarà l’ultimo, e che forse tutto questo non durerà nemmeno molto tempo. Ma non fa male come pensava, non c’è più alcun peso a gravargli sul petto e a bloccargli il respiro nella gola e finalmente, per una volta, si sente _bene,_ felice come non si è mai sentito nella sua lunghissima vita, sereno e trepidante allo stesso tempo, in attesa che succeda qualcosa – e la ama, ora _sa_ che la ama.

Freyja continua a sorridergli, invitandolo a salire sul letto e stendersi accanto a lei, e Heimdall sa che d’ora in poi il bianco sarà sempre il suo colore preferito.

 

 

**V**

 

 

Il bianco è il colore dell’inverno. È il colore della neve che nasconde la terra e attutisce ogni rumore, del vento e del gelo, di un mondo freddo, sterile, che giace come morto, avvolto nel silenzio e in attesa di un risveglio che sembra non arrivare mai.

Il bianco è il colore dei primi fiori che emergono dal gelo portando il verde e il caldo con loro, il colore dei bucaneve e delle margherite. È il colore della luce che dissipa le tenebre dal cielo. È il colore di un nuovo inizio, di una speranza appena nata.

Per qualcuno, è anche il colore della felicità.

 

 

 

 


End file.
